Blue and Red
by SheriffLightyear
Summary: Sonic finally goes against his deepest thoughts and shows his feeling towards another smasher. But will it be a happy ending for the blue hedgehog? Or will his lover get taken away from him? (This is a real story with a plot. It's not just plain Yaoi smut)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning - Slash! Yaoi! MarioXSonic **

* * *

><p>It's a normal day at the Smash mansion, all the smasher are enjoying their breakfast around a very big table. At the table there are many conversations being held. A lot of them are about organizing what to do today, as they have a free day.<p>

Mario sighs as he plays with his food. It isn't like the plumber not to eat, so he's very thankful that no one has picked up on it, as he can't be bothered to answer any questions. Mario looks up to see his brother talking to Link, who Luigi has set up some training to do with the Hyrule hero. Of course Luigi did invite Mario but Mario said no. Mario just looks to his half eaten breakfast and begins to think.

As time goes by smashers leave the table to do their daily activities they have planned. The only one left at the table is the red plumber, who hasn't even notices that everyone has gone. The sound of whistling can be heard it's cheery and up beat and it is coming past the dinning area. The person who's whistling stops right by the dinning area.

"Mario?" A voice asks. But at last the plumber doesn't hear the voice, the owner of the voice it walks to the plumber.

"Mario!" This time Mario hears his name being called and looks to see who it is. It's none other then Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What are you doing here all alone?" The blue hedgehog asks. Mario looks confused at the questions so looks around, and notices that he's the only one left the red plumber sighs and looks down at his now very cold breakfast. Sonic follows Marios eyes and sees his breakfast.

"Why haven't you eaten your breakfast?" Sonic asks in a somewhat shocked tone. A bit of worry builds up in the hedgehog, he's never seen Mario not eat a meal before.

"I just got lose in thought and forgot about it." Mario answers Sonics question.

"Well that was some thought for you to forget about your food." Sonic jokes hoping it will lift Mario up a bit, he clearly was unhappy and Mario is almost always happy.

"I guess..." Mario pushes his breakfast away the sight was beginning to make him feel sick.

"So what have you got planned today?" Sonic asks changing the subject.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" Mario answers and asks. The plumber was right...why did Sonic care? he has never asked Mario before. But there was something inside of Sonic that wants to know.

"I'm your friend, right? So as a friend can't I know or ask?"

"Well yeah...but you've never asked me before, Sonic."

"Yeah so? Can't I start?" Sonic asks in his cocky tone. Mario half smiles at Sonic, it was nice that someone cares. Well to be truthful Sonic is the only person he's talked to today, and Mario has kind of been avoiding people lately since he had a talk with Peach.

"Hey! I know, you want to do something with me?" Sonic asks Mario hoping the plumber won't turn him down. The hedgehog wouldn't mind spending some time with him.

"Sure. I've not got anything else to do." Mario looks to Sonic and for the first time within a week Mario smiles a genuine smile.

"It's nothing big. I was just planning on relaxing under the big tree on the hill." Mario raises an eyebrow. Sonic relaxing? the plumber thought the hedgehog didn't know the meaning of the word.

"You relaxing?" Mario asks as he gets up from his seat.

"Yeah! I can relax it's nice...sometimes." Mario chuckles at the way Sonic said the word 'sometimes' it was very oblivious by the tone he said it, it was extremely rare the hedgehog did relax. With them both ready Sonic leads the way to the tree, with Mario following behind him.

When they make it to the tree the two males take a seat at the bottom of it. Sonic lets out a relaxing sigh as he places his hands behind his head, and looks up to the branches of the tree and the sky. Mario sits a bit away from Sonic but not too much, just incase a conversation is started as Mario wants to be able to hear the hedgehog.

Even with the nice warm breeze blowing pasted him, Mario can't seem to relax. It's so unlike him and yet it is him. Mario brings his knees up to his chin and begins to think again.

Sonic now fully relaxed with his eyes closed he takes another relaxing sigh. These time are rare for the hedgehog, but it doesn't mean he doesn't like them. He's just someone born to be doing something every second, but yet when he does relax it feels over due, maybe it's because Sonic relaxes maybe twice a year? The hedgehog chuckles at his own thoughts.

A sigh is let out but it isn't one of relaxation it is more of a depressed sigh. Sonic opens one of his eyes to see Mario kind of curled up on himself, the plumber was clearly in deep thought and by the look on Mario's face it wasn't a good thought either. Sonic opened both of his eyes and let his arms fall to his side, the hedgehog takes a good look at Mario. Sonic kind of wishes he didn't as he is hit with multiple emotions there's worry, fear, sadness and most of all anger.

It isn't anger towards the plumber himself, no, it's towards whatever is upsetting him. Sonic is taken back by all these emotions it may sound nasty but, why should Sonic care what's upsetting Mario? yes Sonic is Mario's friend and all, but these emotions are too strong to feel towards a friend...they are more for a...Sonic shakes his head in a effort to get the thoughts out.

But they soon return when he looks to Mario again. Sonic's eyes soften as he looks the plumber up and down, he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it at all! seeing Mario like this...it's just not right he's the happy go lucky plumber that puts a smile on everyone's face. With not being able to take anymore of this, Sonic taps Mario who in returns looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks. He wasn't going to take anything else but answer and a proper one at that.

"...Nothing" Mario answers.

"Nothing? you call curling up and sighing as if the world is going to end, nothing?" Mario looks down he wasn't sure if Sonic had seen him or heard, but he clearly did. The plumber knows how stubborn the blue hedgehog can be, Sonic wasn't going to give up until he got answer.

"Well...me and Peach had this...talk" Mario tries not to look Sonic in the eyes, he know if he does he'll probably not continue.

"And?" Sonic wants Mario to continue this talk he had was clearly bothering him.

"And she was saying about marriage and that...marriage about me and her." Sonic looks confused. Marriage? what's so bad about that? Mario and Peach have known each other for years! he'd thought they'd be married by now anyways.

"She was asking me if I was ever going to propose to her." Mario seems to move his feet a bit as if he was ready to run.

"What did you say?" Sonic asks as he gets ready just incase the plumber makes a run for it. He needs to get this out it was clearly bothering him.

"I didn't say anything, but I guess in a way I did. She just took it as if I'm going to surprise her very soon." Mario closes his eyes.

"But you're not are you?" Mario shakes his head 'no'

"Why?" Sonic asks. Mario and Peach are made for each other right?

"Well because I can't marry someone I don't love." A tear fell from one of Mario's eye.

"You don't love her? I always thought you did" Sonic couldn't believe it! Mario doesn't love Peach. Sonic should be sad about that right? but why wasn't he?

"No, I just save her for the Kingdom. I live there too you know, I don't want Bowser ruling over the Kingdom I live in. But rumors of me and Peach dating got around and before I even knew it everyone classed us as a couple. I didn't even ask the woman out! we just were a couple in the eyes of the public, I guess we just rolled with it. And we've been rolling with it some many years the public have been asking about a wedding. I think the only reason Peach asked me about it was because Toadsworth asked her. I don't even know if Peach has true feeling for me, or if she's just doing it for Toadsworth or her Kingdom...or maybe both!"

Sonic couldn't believe it why did Mario tell him all of this? he clearly hasn't told his brother otherwise it wouldn't still be bothering him. Maybe it was because he was the only one that has asked him? Sonic looks back to Mario who is now wiping tears from his eyes. The plumber is now sitting properly not curled up on himself, seeing the plumber this upset and sad made Sonic feel protective of him. But he couldn't understand why it's Mario! he doesn't hang around him that much! Sonic's deep thoughts begin to fill his mind

_"And you know why that is don't you? Come on Sonic! the reason you don't hang around Mario that much is because of that feeling you get. You know what feeling I'm talking about so don't play dumb. You get if every time the chubby plumber looks at you and smiles, you know what it is, and you can't accept it. That's why you avoid hanging out with him. You're just a scared hedgehog that can't accept his feelings for another person."_

Sonic's deep thoughts mock him over and over again, each one worse then the last. Sonic looks to Mario who is now staring at him with concern in his eyes. Sonic can clearly see that Mario was genuinely concerned for him.

"Sonic are you ok?" Mario asks. Was what he said to the hedgehog too much?

"I'm fine. I wouldn't worry too much about Peach and the marriage thing. You'll find someone that loves you for you"

"Yeah right! I should just get married to Peach, she may not love me for who I am and all, but she's the only thing I've got. I mean look at me I'm a ugly fat plumber! who in their right minds would like me?" The way Mario described himself hit Sonic hard. Did Mario really see himself that way?

"Don't say that" Mario looks confused to Sonic. Don't say what? before Mario could ask Sonic grabs his chin gently and lifts his head up a bit so he's looking into Sonic's green eyes. Now with Mario's attention and his blue eyes on him, Sonic continues.

"Don't say that about yourself." With that said Sonic kisses Mario. Mario's eyes widen at the sudden kiss.

Was Sonic really kissing? should he push him off? But in the end Mario couldn't, he felt himself melt into Sonic's kiss. Sonic can feel Mario kissing him back, Sonic opens his eyes a bit to see if he wasn't imagining things. But the hedgehog wasn't, Mario is kissing him back and by the looks of Mario's closed eyes and relaxed body, Mario is enjoying it.

Sonic and Mario pull apart from each other, both confused to what to say to each other. Where does this leave them? Are they still friends?

"Um..." Mario tries to be the first to talk but finds it hard to start a conversation after what just happened. Thinking back to the kiss Mario goes bright red and looks away from Sonic.

Sonic rolls is eyes and smiles to the plumber. Who would of thought out of the two of them, Sonic would be the more mature about the situation.

"Mario..." Sonic gently places his hand on Mario's now burning red cheeks, and pushes his head gently so he's looking at him.

"Can I asks a question?" Sonic asks the plumber. Oh no! did Mario do something wrong? was the kiss a mistake? did Sonic mean to get up but slipped into Mario? All these questions buzzed around Mario's head, but a gently tap of Sonic's hand on his face told him it wasn't a mistake. Mario nods a 'yes' to Sonic, Sonic smiles to the plumber.

"Mario, will you be my boyfriend?" Mario blushed even more. Was Sonic really asking him out? Was this a joke? What about their ages?...well there are technically ageless so that shouldn't matter right? Mario looks to Sonic he grabs the hand Sonic has placed on his face and pulls it down off him.

Sonic looks to his hand that was on Mario's face a few seconds ago. Was this the answer to his question? because if it was it was sure looking like a solid no. Sonic looks to Mario, who in return looks back at him.

"Sonic..." Mario quickly looks down and sniff can be heard and Sonic begins to worry, even if Mario's answer is a no, the hedgehog won't stop caring for him his heart won't let him. Tears can be seen hitting the grass under Mario, is was very clear that Mario is crying.

Mario looks to Sonic tears in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. It broke Sonic's heart to see him like this, Sonic moves closer to Mario and wipes some of his tears away.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I-" Mario interrupts Sonic.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just I understand now."

"Understand what?" Sonic asks as he moves some of Mario's hair, that has fallen from his hat and is now sticking to his tear stained cheeks.

"Understand why you said not to say them things about myself. It's because you like me for who I am." Sonic smiles now glad Mario isn't crying out of sadness, but out realization that someone likes him for who he is. Sonic embraces Mario and lets him cry into his chest, it doesn't matter if his fur get wet, what matter is Mario.

After sometime Mario's tears stop falling and he just rests on Sonic's chest. Sonic looks down to Mario as he can feel him moving, the plumber looks up to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Yes"

"Yes to what?"

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend." Mario smiles to Sonic and gets up from his chest so he is face to face with Sonic. Sonic can't stop smiling; Mario said yes! Sonic places his hand and Mario's cheek and pulls him into a kiss, it isn't a big kiss. But the meaning behind it is big.

* * *

><p><em>Yep a MarioXSonic Fanfic! XD not that many of these floating around. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it and hopefully you'll leave a review ;) <em>

_Also would you like to see some more chapter of this? I'm leaving it as uncompleted just incase people would like to see more :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning - Slash! Yaoi! MarioXSonic **

* * *

><p>After Mario had answered Sonic's question, the now new couple are just sitting under the tree holding hands. It isn't late but it's best they head back to the mansion, as it is time for the smashers dinner. Mario is the one to break up their hands, and Sonic looks to him.<p>

"We had better go back." Mario kind of looks sad at his own words.

"Yeah..." Sonic looks off the distance. The hedgehog knows that he and Mario can't just walk into the mansion hand in hand. Their relationship will have to remain a secret.

"Um...Sonic I think it's best if we don't-" Sonic interrupts the plumber.

"Tell anyone. I know" Sonic grabs hold of Mario's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I wish we could...but this whole thing with Peach..." Sonic squeezes Mario's hand again to show him it's ok.

Both Mario and Sonic get up ready to go back to the mansion. But before they leave the tree, Sonic grabs Mario's and kisses him. This time the kiss is deep, Sonic wants to take the kiss deeper and explore Mario's mouth. But the blue hedgehog knows they need to be back at the mansion so he departs from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Mario asks shocked of how deep the kiss was.

"I'm not going to be able to kiss you for awhile. I just wanted to give you one to remember me by." Sonic winks at Mario and in return Mario giggles at the hedgehog.

Sonic and Mario both enter the mansion together the smell of food is in the air, and for once this week Mario is hungry. Before Mario could even step more then a few footsteps into the mansion, a green hatted plumber came running to him.

"Mario!" Luigi calls his twin with a relieved tone. The tone of his brothers voices confuses Mario, why is Luigi relieved that he is here?

"I've been looking all over for you. Me and Link finished training early, so I thought me and you could of done something together. I kind of felt bad you were here alone, but when I got back I couldn't find you. I swear you said you were just going to stay in our room, where have you been?" Sonic smiles at the Mario bros. It's clear they have a very strong brotherly bond. Sonic secretly strokes Mario's arm as he walks past him to head to the dinning room.

"Well I was going to but then Sonic invited me to hang out with him." Luigi smiles at Mario. The green plumber now happy knowing his brother didn't spend his free day all by himself. Luigi and Mario both turn and walk to the dinning room together

Mario and Luigi sit in some seats next to each other. There isn't really specific sitting for the smashers at the dinning table, it is really whoever wants to talk to who sit by each other. The only ones that always sit together are Mario and Luigi, the seats next to them change with every meal. As for this meal Kirby is sitting next to Luigi as for Mario's side there's no one filling the seat at the moment.

After a few minutes of conversations and waiting, the food is brought out and spread on the table. Once the food is down Mario can feel someone taking the seat next to him. If Mario had to guess who it is, he'd guess a blonde princess wearing a pink dress. The red plumber doesn't really want to look, as it will start a conversation with the princess. But he can't be rude either so he looks up, and to his surprise Mario doesn't see the colour pink he sees blue instead. It's Sonic that has sat next to him, Mario looks down to his plate quickly.

Mario can't believe it! Sonic is sitting next to him. Well he is his boyfriend so why shouldn't he? but where is Peach sitting? Mario looks up and looks around the table and sees Peach sitting next to Zelda she is clearly having a conversation with the other woman. Mario looks back down at his plate which is now full of food, but for some reason even though the plumber is hungry, he can't seem to start eating.

Sonic happily begins to eat his food, the hedgehog is happy with himself for sitting next to Mario before the pink princess. Thinking of Mario Sonic looks to him, the red plumber is just sitting there looking at his food, as if it is going to do something amazing. Sonic feels a bit of worry over his plumber but he can't show it otherwise people may start to pieces it together. These smashers aren't stupid just one slip up and it can be all figured out. The only way Sonic can show Mario that he's here is gently stroke Mario's leg with his own under the table.

Mario jumps a little at the sudden touch but by which leg is being touched, Mario knows it's Sonic who is stroking his leg. Mario smiles and picks up his fork, but before he begins to eat Mario looks to Sonic then to his food and begins to eat it. Sonic now happy Mario is eating continues to eat his own meal.

One by one each smasher finishes their dinner and leaves the table. Some going off to continue their day off and some just to relax around the mansion. As for Mario he just goes to his room, he would of liked to spend sometime with Sonic, but if they hang around each other too much people may begin to talk. Mario thinks back to his and Sonic's time under the tree.

The more the plumber thinks back the more angry he gets at his self. Why did he act like? why did he act like such a girl? he's the older one! wait the older one... The plumber begins to think of both his and Sonics age. Yes they are ageless...but he's still younger then Mario right? and that's still got to count for something. Is their relationship wrong?

"Hey bro!" Luigi says as he walks into his room her shares with his twin. When Luigi doesn't get a response he looks to his brother, who is in his own world. Luigi half smiles at Mario and begins to walk up to him. Luigi places one of his hands on Marios shoulder. At the sudden touch Mario jumps a bit and quickly turns to see who it is.

"Oh...Hi Luigi when did you get in?" Mario asks surprised at his brothers sudden appears in the room.

"Just a few seconds ago. What's bugging you bro?" Luigi answers then asks. Mario bows his head, he has never lied to his brother and he really doesn't want to start now. But would he understand? Mario isn't scared of his brother suddenly hating him, their bond is too strong for that to happen, right?

"Do you think our age counts?" Mario suddenly asks his brother. Luigi is taken back by the weird question his brother is asking him.

"Well...we're ageless so we don't really have an age. Well we do but we don't, do you get me?" Mario nods a 'yes' so Luigi knows he understands so Luigi continues.

"So I don't think it matters that much. Why?" Luigi answers his brothers very weird and sudden question.

"Well...say that two people that are ageless like one another, but the ages they "are" have a big gap in between them." Luigi more confused as to where his brother is going he looks to him with a confusion on his face. Did someone in the mansion like each other? was Mario trying to help them? wouldn't surprise Luigi if Mario was helping them.

"Well it depends on the age gap I think." Luigi answers.

"Well the youngest is 15 and the oldest is in their twenties. Is that too big?" Luigi looks to his brother and acts as if he is thinking about the answer to the question. But he isn't as Mario has slipped up, he has given away an age of one of the people. But who is "15"...Sonic. Luigi doesn't think Sonic is trying anything with anyone, even though Sonic says he doesn't like her in the way she does, Luigi thinks he see a couple forming with Sonic and Amy.

"Well as cliche as it sounds bro. Love knows no boundaries. Even though the youngest is "15" they really aren't as we are ageless." Mario smiles as the answers his brother has given, are wise and right.

"Thank bro! you've help alot!" Mario smiles to Luigi and gives him a hug. Luigi hugs his older twin back happy that he could help. But something inside Luigi really wants to know who this couple is.

"Mario could I ask you a question?" Luigi asks as he and Mario stop hugging.

"Yea sure" Mario answers.

"Who is this couple? the couple in your question" Mario swears his heart just stopped beating. Did his brother catch on?

"You said one is age 15. That only leaves Sonic. And I know you just didn't say that age at random." Mario mentally slaps himself for making a silly mistake like that. Luigi frowns that his brother hasn't answered him yet.

"Are you helping Sonic to go out with someone?" Luigi thought of who it could be. Mario said the oldest is in their twenties. And the person doesn't necessary have to be a smasher, Mario could of said that to trick him. That's a lot of people and more if he adds males.

"...well kind of..." Mario says. Luigi looks to his brother who is looking at the floor.

"Kind of? have you already set him up."

"Well he kind of did it all by himself. He just went for it and the person he went for didn't see it coming. And it ended up that the person shared the same feelings." Mario explains to his brother.

"Well that's very nice..." Recapping what his brother just said, Luigi notices that his brother never said she. It almost feels like Mario was avoiding saying the gender of the person Sonic is now a couple with...but why? it shouldn't matter what gender the person is, right? Maybe Mario thinks if he says the gender Luigi will figure out who it is? but why should that bother Mario? it's not like it'll affect him...wait. Luigi looks to Mario and takes a long look at him, Mario is clearly uncomfortable with the conversation they are having.

"Mario..." Luigi doesn't really know to go about asking his brother if his the other half of the couple. It doesn't matter to Luigi if Mario is going out with a male, and Sonic is a very nice guy and he knows Sonic will protect him. Mario would obliviously do the same for Sonic too. Mario looks up at Luigi as he didn't say anything else after saying his name.

"Yes?" Mario asks wanting to know what his brother wants.

"Are you...going out with Sonic?" Luigi asks just going for it, sometimes just being straight forward is the best. Luigi just hopes it's one of them situations where it is the best way. Mario's face goes bright red and he quickly looks down so he's not looking at Luigi.

"Yes" Mario answers so quiet that Luigi nearly didn't hear him. Luigi smiles at his twin, it clearly took alot to tell him the truth. Before Luigi can hug his brother and say it's ok and nothing is wrong with being with Sonic and knock on the door his heard. Luigi gets up to answer it and he hopes who ever it is want be long, as he wants to talk to his brother.

Mario looks to Luigi who now is talking to who ever is at the door. Mario bets he's so happy that someone came just at the right time. He's probably hoping they never leave, 'cause then he has to come back to his brother who's dating a male. Maybe Luigi does hate me...

With that thought in his head tears fall from Mario's eyes, he doesn't want to lose his brother. He' only family member he has, the only person he's known since he was born. Mario gets up and sneaks out of the other door on the right, if he runs away Luigi can't declare they aren't brother anymore. So in a sense they will be forever brother as none of them have said they aren't.

"Thanks again, Link." Luigi smiles to the Hyrule hero and says his goodbyes then shuts the door. Luigi turns to face Mario's bed expecting to see his twin still sitting there, but he wasn't. Luigi becomes very panicky. Luigi runs to Mario's bed and looks under just incase Mario thought it would be funny to hide, but nothing. Luigi turned his and Mario's room upside down, but still no sight of his brother. A thought came into his head.

"Sonic!" Luigi shouts and runs to the blue hedgehogs room. Luigi busts in as he still is in a bit of a panic. The blue hedgehog who is laying down reading jumps up once the green plumber came running in. Sonic could tell Luigi was in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks hoping that Luigi will answer.

"Is Mario in here?" Worry hit Sonic at the words. If Luigi is this panicked something bad maybe about to or has happened to Mario. But the hedgehog has to play it cool. So he shrugs like he isn't that bothered about it.

"Nope haven't seen him" Sonic answers in a calm voice. But the voice inside his head is the complete opposite.

"Cut the act Sonic! I know about you and Mario." At the words the wall Sonic put up broke down and the worry for his boyfriend was clear on his face.

"I haven't seen him, Luigi. Last time I saw him was at dinner. Is there something wrong? is he in danger?" Sonic answers Luigi properly and asks some questions that he is dying to know the answer to.

"I don't know...I don't know what's going through his head at this moment. He told me about you and him, then I answered the door and he was gone. I think he thinks I don't approve of you two or something." Luigi rubs his arm scared for his brother, who knows what shape his mind is in right now.

"...Well do you?" Sonic asks

"Do I what?" Luigi asks confused by the question.

"Approve of me and Mario?"

"Yes I do. I'm not stupid I can tell Mario doesn't love Peach. He's been so down lately and then when he came back from hanging out with you, he was Mario again. He was my happy go lucky brother that I missed so much. I know you make him happy and you'll protect him like he would protect you."

"Thank you, Luigi." Sonic smiles to Luigi who returns the smile. Getting back to the matter at hand, Sonic begins to think of places Mario may have gone.

"Where would of he gone? Is there a place he likes to hide around here?" Sonic asks the green plumber.

"...I don't know" Panic picks up again in Luigi's voice as he answers.

* * *

><p><em>I know no one asked for another chapter, but I wanted to do it :3<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning- Slash! Yaoi! MarioXSonic**

* * *

><p>Mario quickly runs downs the main stairs in the mansion. But as soon as voices hit the red plumbers ears, he wipes his tears away and starts to walk at a normal pace. Wanting to know who it is, Mario takes a peek to see who is around the kitchen and dinning area. There in the kitchen is Kirby and Yoshi, by the look of it they are trying to get something. Mario turns to leave but the plumber couldn't help it but sniff a little bit, as he still isn't over crying fully. Yoshi quickly looks around thinking that he and Kirby have been caught sneaking food, but when Yoshi sees it's just Mario he smiles. But that smiles soon disappears when he sees Mario's face, even though there isn't tears, Yoshi can tell Mario has been crying and he's still upset. Yoshi walks to Mario leaving Kirby to get their secret snack.<p>

"Yoshi?"_-"What's wrong?" _Yoshi asks Mario as he and the plumber walk a bit more into the dinning area, so Kirby can't hear them. Mario looks to Yoshi, Yoshi is another one that Mario just can't seem to lie to. Yoshi is like another brother to him, as Mario and Luigi are very close to the Yoshis they're like family.

"I think Luigi hates me." Tears begin to fall from Mario's eyes. It pains him that the only person he wants to approve of him and Sonic doesn't. Yoshi licks some of Mario's tears away.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"-_"Don't be silly! There's nothing that can break your bond!" _Mario wipes some of his tears that Yoshi missed.

"You think?" Mario asks

"Yoshi, Yoshi!"-_"I don't think, I know!" _At Yoshi's words Mario smiles. Maybe he is being over dramatic. Luigi did seem to be angry when he went to answer the door, he even seemed a bit annoyed by the knock.

"Thanks Yoshi!" Mario smiles. A little bang is heard coming from the kitchen. Mario and Yoshi rush in and see Kirby on the floor trying to get up, he was clearly upset that he didn't get want he and Yoshi are after. Mario quickly walks up to Kirby and picks him up and keeps hold of him. The little pink male doesn't seem to mind at all he just looks up to where the snack is. Kirby smiles to himself as he just notices that he got the cupboard door unlocked and open. Yoshi sees this too so he grabs the snack with his tongue.

"Who put them that high?" Mario asks, wondering who would put snacks that high up.

"Yoshi"-_"Peach"_ Mario sighs at the name. Of course Peach did she thinks Yoshi and Kirby eat too much. Well they do but it's the way there are, you can't change that.

Kirby cheers to Yoshi as now he and Yoshi can eat the snack. Mario takes a good look at the snack, it's marshmallows. Mario smiles to the two, if Mario was picking a snack it sure won't of been marshmallows. But they still are a nice treat to eat.

"Yoshi?"-_"Want to join?" _Yoshi asks Mario. The truth is the dinosaur doesn't really want to leave Mario on his own, even though they had a talk Yoshi can tell something else is eating at him. In all honesty Yoshi is scared of what will happen to Mario if he does let him go off by himself. Kirby looks up to Mario as Mario is still holding him.

"...Sure" Mario smiles a little to Yoshi. The plumber guesses it's better to be with someone then no one. As if Mario was to end up on his own he doesn't even know what he'd do and that scares him.

Yoshi leads the way to the sitting area as the fireplace is lit for them to melt their marshmallows. Mario follows Yoshi and sits by the fire still holding Kirby, who was more interested in getting his snack, then the fact he was getting carried everywhere.

Yoshi gives both Kirby and Mario a stick to put their marshmallows on, then he gives them one marshmallow each. All three of them stick there marshmallows by the fire, but not too close as they don't want to burn them. Yoshi looks over to Mario who has Kirby in his lap, it was clear that something was bothering the plumber. Does he still think Luigi hates him? even after they had that talk? what did Mario do to Luigi to make him think he hates him?

Mario isn't really keeping an eye on his marshmallow he's too busy in his thoughts. The red hatted plumber can't but help worry, as whatever sounds right gets turned around to make him feel like he's lost everything. It's like he's having a fight with his heart and brain and it seems his brain is winning, it's too bad that his brain is the one who is doubting everything for the worse.

After sometime passes by both Yoshi and Kirby have fallen asleep. Mario carefully takes Kirby off his lap, not wanting to wake the pink hero up. Mario exits the sitting room and looks to the front doors of the mansion, it's too late to go outside, but something is pulling the plumber to go outside. Mario walks up to the doors and opens it. It's pitch dark outside, Mario can't see anything but the darkness. There isn't even a little bit of light from the moon, as there is hardly any moon to shine. Mario takes one last look into the mansion then walks outside closing the doors behind him.

"Ok we've checked every room upstairs." Luigi notes to Sonic as they walk down the main stairs of the mansion.

"Yeah I know and nothing! he's got to be down here." Sonic stops walking when he sees that the fireplace is lit. Luigi looks confused to why the hedgehog has stopped, but once he sees the fireplace he gets it. Both plumber and hedgehog walk into the sitting room hoping to see Mario. The two walk so fast into the room they wake up Yoshi and Kirby.

"Oh...sorry Yoshi and Kirby" Luigi apologizes to the two for waking them. Once wiping his eyes and adjusting to the light of the fireplace, Yoshi notices Mario isn't with him and Kirby.

"Yoshi!?"-_"Mario!?" _At Mario's name both Luigi and Sonic's attention falls onto Yoshi.

"Mario? was he here?" Luigi asks hope building up. Yoshi nods a 'yes' to the green plumber.

"Yoshi Yoshi!"-_"He was he must have gone. I hope he's ok!" _Yoshi's face expression turns to a very worry expression. At this Luigi and Sonic look to Yoshi with worry on their faces too.

"...Was he ok before he left?" Luigi asks by the tone it was clear he's close to tears. Yoshi just looks to him with a sad face.

"Yoshi Yoshi"-_"He thinks you hate him. I told him you could never hate him" _Luigi looks up trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Well he couldn't of gotten far. There's only the dinning and kitchen area left he could be, we would of seen him if he went upstairs." Sonic says to cheer up Luigi. Luigi in return nods and smiles a bit, knowing his brother can't be far way.

"Out" Kirby suddenly says. Yoshi, Luigi and Sonic look to Kirby.

"Out? do you mean outside?" Sonic asks. Kirby nods a 'yes'

"Did Mario go outside?" Luigi asks piecing up what the little pink male was trying to say. Kirby nods a 'yes'

Luigi, Sonic and Yoshi all look at each other the same question going around their heads. Why would he go outside?

"Kirby stay here ok?" Luigi says to Kirby who was clearly falling back to sleep. Luigi looks to Yoshi and Sonic by the looks on their faces he doesn't even need to ask if they wanted to go look for Mario, it's clear on their faces they do.

Mario is just walking down what would look like a stone path in the sunlight, but it just looks like darkness. Suddenly Mario stops walking and just looks down, something wasn't right. Mario doesn't want to be out here but yet he's here. Something is leading him here but why? and why him?

Mario's eyes widen the plumber swears the darkness around him just moved. The plumber quickly turns around to run back to the mansion but which way is it? a mysterious voice suddenly fills the darkness around him.

_"Look at you! you're pathetic! The great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom? HA! don't make me laugh."_

"Who are you?" Mario demanded from the voice

_"Well I'm something that feeds off people like you."_

"People like me? what does that mean?" Mario asks getting a bit scared by the answer he got. If Mario could see the mysterious voice he's see him evilly grinning, knowing he's got Mario just where he wants him.

_"You were right before did you know that?" _

"Right about what?" Mario asks. Tears begin to fall from the plumbers eyes, as he circles around in the spot to find the source of the voice.

_"About you being a ugly fat plumber! I bet that hedgehog just kissed you to pity you!"_

"No!" Mario grabs his head and closes his eyes to try to block the voice out.

_"Trying to block me out? HAHAHAHA! You can't it's too late! You've already let me in"_

"STOP!" Mario screams at the top of his lungs

_"Oh and then there's that brother of yours. I've got to say I've never seen someone so...disappointed"_

"**NO!**" Mario screams not wanting to believe what he's hearing. At this a evil laugh is heard and the darkness around Mario seems to go into him.

"Guys did you hear that?" Sonic asks as he hears someone screaming. Was it Mario? Another scream is heard and Sonic knows it's Mario, being the fastest out of the three of them Sonic runs to where the screams are coming from.

Sonic gets to where the screams are coming from in a flash. There he sees Mario holding his head his eyes closed so tightly. Sonic rushes over to him and grabs his arms, Sonic looks to Mario and something wasn't right.

"Mario!" Sonic shouts hoping Mario can hear him. Mario opens his eyes and looks straight into Sonic's eyes, but Mario's eyes held nothing but pure fear. Is this really Sonic? or was it the voice playing tricks on him?

"Mario it's me! Sonic!" Sonic almost starts to cry as it was clear that Mario wasn't registering him.

"Please listen to me. Luigi isn't mad at you! he approves of us I swear he does. We've been looking for you to tell you." Tears begin to fall from Sonics eyes. Why wasn't Mario answering him?

"He says you're lying" Mario suddenly says. Sonic is confused and worried at what Mario has said to him.

"Who's he? Mario!" Sonic shouts worried for Mario.

"The darkness he's inside of me." Sonic asks. Even though Mario doesn't seem to be himself, Sonic knows what he just said is the reason he's acting out.

"He says you don't like me. He says you kissed me out of pity for me" Mario says tears falling from his eyes.

"NO! don't listen to him Mario!" Sonic shouts tears falling fully from his eyes. By this time Yoshi and Luigi have caught up with Sonic. Yoshi and Luigi both hear Mario and Sonic's last comments it's clear something isn't right with Mario.

"He says Luigi is disappointed in me" Mario continues, ignoring Sonic

"NO! I'm not!" Luigi shouts as he walks closer to Mario who is still being held by the arms by Sonic. Mario turns to his brother tears in his eyes and Mario can tell by the looks on Luigi's face he's telling the truth. Some darkness comes out of Mario and circles around the red plumber.

"I could never be disappointed in you, bro nor could I ever hate you." Luigi explains to his older twin. Some more of the darkness comes out of Mario and Sonic notices it and looks to Mario who is still looking a Luigi.

"Mario...look at me" Mario does as he's told and looks to Sonic.

"Deep down you know this thing is lying to you. That first kissed we shared we both felt something." Sonic smiles to Mario hoping he'll remember the feeling they both shared.

"I know how I felt...but I don't know how you felt." Fresh tears begin to fall from Mario's face as he speaks. Mario's blue eyes begins to turn black as he begins to accept that the darkness is right.

"NO! MARIO!" Sonic shouts as he shakes him.

"PLEASE MARIO! DON'T GIVE IN!" Sonic shouts tears falling freely as the thought of losing Mario is to hard to bare.

"Give me one reason not to believe him?" Mario asks quietly as his voice sounds as if it's going. The darkness is too powerful it keeps giving answers to Mario on how they are lying to him. The darkness may have lost using Mario's brother against him, but there still is the hedgehog.

"BECAUSE **I** **LOVE YOU!**" The blue hedgehog shouts to the plumber.

Sonic's last words just play over again in Mario's head and smiles appears on Mario's face, and he looks to Sonic. Sonic looks to Mario and sees the blue in his eyes is returning. There a huge scream and a big dark shadow comes out of Mario then it flies off. Sonic, Luigi and Yoshi watch it fly away, what was it? and why did it go into Mario? All three quickly look to Mario, who was smiling at Sonic. Mario was clearly unbalanced a bit but the plumber isn't given in.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." With that said Mario collapses. Sonic quickly grabs Mario before he could fall and hurt himself.

Luigi and Yoshi run to Sonic and Mario. Seeing that his brother was ok and not hurt too bad, Luigi looks back to where the thing disappeared.

"What was that thing?" Luigi asks

"I don't know but whatever it was it better not come back." Sonic says as he stokes Mario's face.

Sonic carefully places Mario onto Yoshi so he can carry him back to the mansion. When all three get back there's no one is in sight they all must be in bed. Yoshi leads the way to Mario and Luigi's room, when they get there Yoshi with the help of Luigi places Mario on his bed. Sonic now happy that Mario is safe in his bed goes to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asks the hedgehog.

"To my room"

"Why don't you stay here? I mean your room mate may start asking question about why you're up so late." Luigi offer to Sonic. Sonic smiles knowing the green plumber is right, so he shuts the door.

"Well where do I sleep?" Sonic asks as he sees Luigi going into his bed and Yoshi lying at the end of Luigi's bed.

"Well why not there?" Luigi points at Mario's bed. Sonic blushes. Was Luigi being serious?

"...But Mario's in it" Sonic says a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah? it's big enough for two people you know?" Luigi giggles to the embarrassed hedgehog.

"Um...ok" With that Sonic lays next to Mario.

"Goodnight" Luigi says as he turns the lamp off.

"Yoshi"-_"Goodnight"_

"Goodnight" Sonic cuddles himself up in the bed and smiles.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3!<p>

If anyone is confused about the darkness, it feeds off people's sad/bad emotions that's why it picked Mario. As Mario was doubting his brotherly bond with Luigi and his relationship with Sonic so the darkness used that against him, as it made him a good target.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning - Slash! Yaoi! MarioXSonic **

* * *

><p>Sonic begins to wake up from his slumber, the hedgehog has a huge smile on his face. Sonic had finally told Mario that he loves him, and the best part the plumber loves him back. Thinking about his boyfriend, Sonic turns to face him, but he's just met with a empty bed. Sonic quickly gets up in a panic, with what happened last night to Mario, Sonic doesn't ever want to leave Mario's side. But yet here he is without Mario and no knowledge to where he is. Sonic turns to Luigi's bed and sees he's just starting to wake.<p>

"Luigi?" Sonic gets up and walks closer to the green plumber.

"Oh good morning, Sonic." Luigi greets the hedgehog.

"Yea...good morning" Sonic greets back. Luigi looks to the hedgehog, something is off.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asks

"Well Mario he isn't here." At the words Luigi quickly looks to Mario's bed and sees he not there.

"Oh. He can't be far away." Luigi says and smiles at Sonic.

"Yea...let's go then" Sonic quickly walks out of the room with Luigi not too far behind.

As the two get down the main stairs voices can be heard. Sonic quickly looks to sees who it is, hoping Mario is one of them. There at the big table sits Mario, Yoshi and Zelda. All three are having a conversation and laughing, the princess notices Sonic and Luigi.

"Oh hello you two. Come on in Mario and I just made some waffles, well mostly Mario but he did teach me how." Zelda waves the two over to join them. Sonic takes a seat next to Mario while Luigi sits in-between Zelda and Yoshi. Zelda starts to fill in Luigi on how Mario had showed her to make waffles.

"You scared me." Sonic whispers to Mario so the Hyrule Princess doesn't hear. Sonic places his hand on top of Mario under the table, the hedgehog starts to rub his thumb across Mario's hand.

"Scared you?" Mario asks confused. Is Sonic talking about last night?

"Yes, I woke up and you weren't there."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok. I just thought something happened to you...that's all"

"...You thought that shadow thing came back?" Mario asks. But the plumber already knows that's what Sonic had in mind, when he had seen Mario wasn't there.

At the mention of the thing, Sonic holds Mario's hand tight not wanting to let go. He'll never let anything like that happen to his Mario again, it nearly destroyed him. And Sonic can't lose him not now not ever. A hand being placed on to his own breaks Sonic out of his thoughts, the hedgehog looks to see who's it is. It's Mario's other hand, Sonic follows it and sees Mario staring at him, Sonic smiles. Mario's save and with him and that's what matters right now.

"So..where are the other?" Luigi asks Zelda. The question catches both Mario and Sonic's attention, where are the others?

"Oh yes. Well they are off battling." Zelda answers

"It's a bit early for battling" Luigi says as they never tend to battle in the morning, it's more of an afternoon thing.

"Yes it is. I suppose they are battling early for visiting day." Luigi, Mario and Sonic look to Zelda a bit shocked. Is visiting day today?

"It's visiting day today..." Mario says as his hands let go of Sonic's.

"Yes it is." Zelda answers not really noticing it wasn't a question.

"Why haven't you battled then?" Luigi asks the princess.

"Well I've decided to battle during the some of the visiting hours. I know it sounds mean and all, but it will be easier to battle then. Link and Toon Link will keep our visitors busy until then." Zelda begins to get up from her seat.

"I shall see you gentlemen later." With that the princess leaves the three alone.

Sonic looks to Mario, today Sonic was hoping to spend sometime with Mario but that's out of the question. Sonic sighs knowing that the only colour he'll be seeing today is pink, not red.

The plumber and the hedgehog are alone in Mario and Luigi's room. Yoshi and Luigi decided to get some early battling in too, so they can spend sometime with their visitors. Sonic is just walking up and down the room, while Mario is just sitting on his bed watching the hedgehog.

"Maybe is won't be that bad..." Mario says to Sonic to try to calm him down.

"Won't be that bad? You've seen how she is Mario!"

"It's ok, Sonic. We'll just spend tomorrow together."

"But I had today all planned out. I wanted to spend it with you. After what happened last night..." Sonic closes his eyes not wanting to think about it.

"I'll be fine, Sonic." Sonic looks to Mario who is smiling at him.

"I really will." Mario says to confirm he'll be just fine.

Sonic sighs and sits next to Mario. Sonic knows Mario will be fine, it's just the hedgehog doesn't like it the fact that thing is still out there. Mario places his hand on Sonic's and smiles.

"You worry too much. I can take care of myself, you know I'm a hero too." Mario giggles

"Yes I know you're a hero too, Mario. But you're also my boyfriend and I will always be there to protect you, whether you want me to or not." Sonic smiles to Mario who after what Sonic just said, is in a bit of a daze. Sonic turns Mario's hand over so he can hold them properly, the hedgehog grabs Mario's other hand too.

Mario recovers from his little dazed moment and looks to his hands, which are gently in Sonic's grasp. The plumber looks up to the hedgehog, Sonic moves closer to Mario until their noses are touching. Sonic slowly goes closer until his lips are touching Mario's, the hedgehog is that close he can feel Mario's breath on his lips. Not wanting to wait any longer Sonic kisses Mario, as soon as he kisses the plumber, Sonic melts into the kiss.

Sonic still has Mario's hands within his own, the hedgehog smiles to himself. Sonic begins to push Mario down, the plumber doesn't really have any choice in the matter, for a few reasons. One he's too busy kissing Sonic and two Sonic has the upper hand. Mario ends up laying on the bed with a blue hedgehog on top of him. Sonic and Mario stop kissing and look at one another. Sonic gives Mario a cheeky smiles and kisses him again.

Sonic deepens the kiss, but to the hedgehog's surprise Mario isn't letting the hedgehog to do so. Knowing Mario is teasing him, Sonic bites Mario's lip, which makes the plumber open his mouth a bit. Quickly Sonic deepens the kiss, letting his tongue explore Mario's mouth. Mario and Sonic's tongue meet each other and intertwine. All the hedgehog can hear his Mario breathing in pleasure, the sound makes the hedgehog smile.

Slowly Sonic finds himself letting go of Mario's hands, the hedgehogs hands travel to the plumbers brown hair. Sonic knocks Mario's hat off and runs his fingers through the plumbers hair. The actions earns Sonic, Mario grabbing the back of his head and pushing him towards him more, so Mario can deepen their kiss to the fullest. Slowly one of Sonic's hands start to travel downwards towards Mario's dungarees buttons, the hedgehog circles the golden button with his finger. Sonic is about to undo the golden button, but the ring of many voices cut through the two. Both plumber and hedgehog break from each other and look to the door to the room.

"I guess visiting day has begun." Mario says and looks to the hedgehog, who is still on top of him looking at the door.

"Yea..." The hedgehog sighs and gets off Mario to sit normally on the bed.

"You better go down there...they'll be waiting" Mario smiles to Sonic and places his hand on Sonic's.

"Yeah. Love you, Mario" Sonic kisses Mario on the cheek and exits the room. The hedgehog didn't want to leave Mario at all, but he's right they'll be waiting.

"Love you, Sonic." Even though the hedgehog had left the room, Mario still felt the need to say it.

Before Sonic even got to the second to last step of the stairs, he's "attacked" by a pink hedgehog. Not to far behind the pink hedgehog there is a two tailed fox, who is just watching Amy and Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy shouts as she hugs the male hedgehog in a very tight hug.

"Hey! I need to breath" Sonic says to his "attacker" as he tries to get the female hedgehog off him.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you." Amy lets go of Sonic.

"Heya Tails!" Sonic quickly walks up to the little fox and gives him a hug.

"Hey Sonic!" The fox greets back and hugs Sonic back.

"So what have you been up to?" Amy asks as she walks over to the hedgehog and fox.

"Well..." Should Sonic tell them? well at best tell Tails? Mario told Luigi and Tails is a little brother to him.

"Well what?" The pink hedgehog says back to Sonic as he hadn't answered her question.

"Well why don't we go somewhere else? You know so we can talk and be comfortable at the same time" Sonic finally answers and leads the two upstairs. Before Sonic knew it, he had walked the two into Mario and Luigi's shared room.

"Is this Mario and Luigi's room?" Tails asks as he notices some belongings that clearly belong to the brothers.

"Um...yea! My room mate is having his visitors staying over at our room, so Mario said it was ok for us to be here." Sonic answers and shrugs, but it was very quick thinking on the hedgehogs part, as he didn't mean to come in here.

"Mario? When did you two get so close?" Tails jokes. Sonic looks to the floor, should he say something? anything?

"...Just recently." Sonic whisper so Tails can hear him. Tails raises an eyebrow at Sonic, the two tailed fox wasn't really expecting answer, and even if he was, he wasn't expecting it to be the one he was just given.

"Where is Mario? I didn't see him come down" Amy asks as she can't see the red hatted plumber in his room either.

"Huh?" Sonic quickly looks up, remembering he left Mario in here just a few minutes ago. The worry for Mario is clear on Sonic's face and both fox and female hedgehog see it.

"Wow, no need to be like that Sonic. Mario's probably just gone out somewhere. Seriously when did you two get so close, that you'd go all full panic if you don't know where he is?" Amy half asks and half jokes to Sonic. But Sonic doesn't take it as a joke, he sits on Mario's bed and sighs.

"Sonic?" Tails says as he begins to worry for his big brother.

"I know you're just joking about it but...me and Mario have become closer."

"What? You were friends before and now are good friends?" Amy asks confused. Why should he be acting like this is Mario and him are just making their friendship stronger?

"Kind of...this is hard. How did Mario tell Luigi?" Sonic says as he grabs his head. Great! now he's started to tell them now he has to finish! Maybe he should of waited until he was alone with Tails.

"What did Mario tell Luigi?" Tails asks wanting to know more.

"Well...ok I'll tell you guys but I'm just going to say it once. Don't interrupt or anything, please just stay until the end." Sonic asks he is finally ready to say it, he's just got to say it at once, or he'll never finish it. Amy and Tails both nod to Sonic to say they both understand.

Sonic begins to tell the two of how he invite Mario to hang out with him, and how he listen to Mario's story and how he felt when he did. He went on about how Mario went missing and it felt like someone ripped his heart out. And before he finished he told them how much he loves the plumber, and how much it kind of hurts when he's not around after what happened.

"And that's it..."Sonic looks down he can't see them.

"Oh so that's why you looked worried when you saw he wasn't here." Tails says now getting why Sonic was worried. After all that, that is what Tails get out of it? Sonic rolls his eyes and looks up, Tails is just smiling at him and Sonic knows he's more then fine with it. Now it's just Amy...great. Sonic looks to the pink hedgehog it's hard to read her she's just staring at Sonic.

"Amy?...I'm sorry" Sonic didn't know what to say. He knows the female is completely obsessed over him, him being with someone must break her heart right?

"That..." Amy begins she shuts her eyes and continues

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! It was like a fairytale" Amy reopens her eyes and looks to Sonic and smiles.

"You're not mad?" Sonic asks this was not they way he thought she'd take it.

"Mad, no. Look Sonic, yes I do love you and yes I would love to be with you. But a relationship has to have two heart in it, not one. Truth be told it breaks my heart to see you with someone else, but at the same time it warms my heart to see you so happy and in love. I could get my hammer out and smash everything in my way and scream from the top of my lungs, but that won't change a thing. By what you've said to us it's clear you and Mario have something special, something that not everyone find, true love. And also...the face you made when telling the story, tells us your feeling are true for him. I've never seen you pull that face before Sonic...and to be honest you looked extremely cute! and I want to see that face on you more mister! 'cause if anything tries to mess with my Mario and Sonic they're going to have to met my Piko Piko hammer!" Amy giggles at her last line

"Thank you, Amy" Sonic smiles and begins to giggle too.

"Oh! also I think you and Mario make a cute couple!" Amy says as she playfully pushes Sonic. Sonic just blushes at the statement. Tails just giggles at the two.

"Um...Sonic?" Tails asks which stops the two hedgehog from their pushing competition.

"This thing from your story, is it still around?" Tails asks not remembering if Sonic said if it was alive or not.

"Oh..yea. I forgot to say as I was too caught up in telling mine and Mario's relationship. It just flew out of Mario and disappeared why?" Sonic answers and asks.

"Well this being seems like a dark energy force." Tails answers. Sonic quickly gets up and looks to Tails now fully interested.

"Dark energy force?" Amy asks as she gets up now interested too.

"Yes, a dark energy force feeds off negative emotions. It picks another being of it's own choice to feed off, and once the dark energy has feed off all the negative emotions, it takes over the beings body. The reason behind taking over bodies is not fully known but it's believe they do it, so they can serve their master better. It's master and clan is unknown, as they are very rare."

"...Wait it choices who it wants? so it picked Mario." Sonic says as he being to understand what the thing is more.

"Sadly yes. But as Mario is not under any kind of negative emotions, it's very unlikely he'll get picked again."

"Unlikely? I'm not liking that."

"I know it's not good, Sonic. But the dark energy maybe waiting for Mario to become upset again."

"How do you know all of this?" Amy asks. She knows the fox has quite the brain, but she didn't think he's know stuff like this.

"Oh! I read it in some kind of supernatural book. It was written by a ghost haunter I believe."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!<em>


End file.
